


Yeah okay I think ive fallen for you dumbass

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Character, Non-Canon Relationship, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Not a ship but I like it so I decided to write it anyway. Hope anyone likes.
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Hitch Dreyse
Kudos: 2





	Yeah okay I think ive fallen for you dumbass

So shit didn't pan out how I thought it would. Because Im standing saluting Keith. Joining the survey corps. Fuck me. I wish I chose military police. I started to face palm myself.  
It was at this moment. That I knew. I fucked up. Keith gave me a nasty glare and headed towards me oh shit. Umm well this is the story of how I got beaten the fuck up for face palming.

"Hitch Dreyse are you disrupting me right now whilst I'm giving yall the speech of your lives" Keith shouted so angrily that I imagined gas squeaking out of his ears. I let out a laugh. Oh no I'm too loud. He walked over fast and pulled me up from the floor by my shirt.

"Care to tell me what's fucking funny?" He yelled and asked. Well I'm dead so might as well have fun huh? Mhm I pointed to his ears.

"Your just so pissed I imagined gas squeaking out your tiny puiny ears" I murmered and many people were so shocked. But two dumbasses starting laughing. I turned around. Oh its the bald headed boy and the hot girl potato addict.

"Stop laughing whoever it is As for you boom" He screamed as he kicked me in my stomach. And no one was laughing now. Argh that shit hurts. I winced heavily and softly. As a tears brewed. Ow fuck no. He kicked two more times then dropped me. I fell to my knees.

"Get your anger together you furiously bald raccoon eyed fuck" I shouted as I growled again and the two laughed a little. "Go and run until you collapse" He said pointing to the laps thing. Godamn Karma. 

The girl bit a potato and then boom Keith the fury guy headed her way. May god have mercy. I walked away to the laps place but decided to peek for longer before I started running though. For rebels sake. 

"You what the fuck are you doing?" Keith said noticing the girl eating a potato. She's fucked. She anxiously looked at people around her Baka she actually thinks Hes not talking about her. 

"You I'm talking about you" He shouted getting all in her grill or face. Like what the fuck.

"Who the fuck are you" He shouted and questioned. 

"I am Sasha Blouse from Daupa south of wall rose" She said softly quickly saluting. But god fucking damn her save was way too late its over for her. I should know. 

"Sasha Blouse" He mimicked her honestly not scary. Bet he was trying to be though I laughed.  


"What are you holding in your right hand?" He asked. Is he blind? Its a potato. 

"Its a steamed potato sir" She replied. And that's factual. It is infact. A potato. 

"I found one that was lying in the kitchen" She said softly. And boy that was dumb to say. 

"Did you steal that?" He asked in a deep tone. Damn this is life or death drama.

"Why? Why are you eating a potato right now?" He interrogated. Oh fuck. I smirked.  


"Its best when consumed hot" She replied. Im enjoying this way too much.  


"So I thought eating it right now would be the best course of action sir" She muttered truth.  


"That reasoning is beyond me" He said seriously I couldn't help but laugh. Bald boy did too. 

"Shut up Hitch Conny Also get running shitty Hitch" He screamed in anger so easy to rile up.  


"Love the nickname by the way" I shouted back and Sasha laughed a little.

"Why are you eating a potato" He said again. Dumbass Keith already asked that.  


"Are you asking why people eat potatoes in general sir?" Sasha asking the right questions.  


"Take half of it if you like sir?" Sasha said cutting the potato in not a half and handing nice.  


"Half" He asked with a fuck you face. And she gave a corny smile. Okay I'm in love with her.  


"Run now until you collapse" He said pointing to the lap place where I'm at.

That my friends is when we ran together and the story begins.


End file.
